


Not So Secret

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic, Background Jane/Jemma/Leo, Coulson's Goddamned Forearms, Crochet Hook - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Twizzlers, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and her...friendthink they're pretty sneaky, but it turns out their relationship is not so secret.





	Not So Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> PinkPandorafrog prompted rope, Twizzlers, crochet hook.

"So, Darcy," Skye began when Darcy gave up and left Jane and Fitzsimmons to another all nighter. "What are  _ your _ plans tonight?"

She wondered if Skye was flirting. If so, she would  _ totally _ have hit that... if she hadn't already had a... friend... on the Bus.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Darcy replied nonchalantly, keeping her eyes carefully from where Coulson was working in their briefing room. "Twizzlers, internet."

"I feel ya," Skye said, leaning on the bar and holding out the glass of whatever she'd just mixed up. "Want a sip?" 

Darcy took it and sipped, and Skye got to work making another.

While she was busy, Darcy risked a look at Coulson. He'd shed his jacket at some point and loosened his tie. When she caught his eye, he smiled and began to unbutton and roll up his sleeves. Rude. Cheating. Unacceptable.

"You know..." Skye said, abandoning her drink as she rounded the bar, "if you... need any help with the internet, I could give you a hand. I'm pretty good at that stuff."

"Oh, I—"

"Unless, y'know, you've got other plans." She looked pointedly between Darcy and Coulson, who had gone back to work as though he hadn't even noticed Darcy was standing there. Skye smirked at the look on Darcy's face, and then sauntered over to her bunk, winked, and slid the door shut.

Coulson waited until she was gone before he and his forearms headed over to join Darcy at the bar. He claimed the drink Skye had abandoned, lifting his eyebrows in appreciation at Skye's bartending skills.

"Does  _ everyone _ know?" Darcy hissed.

"May does," Coulson said, as he took another drink. "She told me I was being obvious. Seemed relieved when I told her it was just some sex between friends." He frowned. "Hang on, what do you mean, 'everyone?'"

"Jemma found the rope I brought when she was helping me unpack. I told her it was for a project, and I'm lucky she didn't find the sexy underwear I brought  _ or _ ask why I didn't have a crochet hook, or I would have had to tolerate knowing looks in the lab all week."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen any sexy underwear..."

"But I mean, she's a genius, so she may well have figured it out," Darcy continued, doing her best to ignore Coulson as he advanced and pulled her closer with his hands on her hips. "And what Jemma knows, Leo knows, and what Jemma and Leo know, Jane knows, because..." She bobbed her eyebrows.

"Really?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah, why do you think Jemma offered to let me have her bunk? Not that your guest room-slash-interrogation room  _ isn't _ lovely and welcoming."

"Not that you've been sleeping there," Coulson murmured against her neck.

"I haven't been doing much sleeping in your  _ bed _ , either," Darcy whispered.

The door to Skye's bunk slid open again. "Hey, um, if you guys want to keep your secret from the one person on the plane who doesn't know, you probably should take that somewhere that's a little more private?"

"Thank you, Skye," Coulson said. Skye ducked back into her bunk and Couslon began to direct Darcy toward his quarters with one hand on her lower back.

"I should probably make a detour to grab my sexy underwear," Darcy told him.

Coulson grinned. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> You kind of have to wonder how they all found out...
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170667950943/not-so-secret)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
